User blog:HambleBee/Original Series' RP Blog - CC and Races' Information
This blog serves as a guide for the Races of an original series RP setting, as well as a basic example of a character via CC template. Races Humans Passives Mystical Affinity - Spells cost less Might and Magic - More damage with spells and melee weapons. Mystical Shroud - Wards and Shields are more effective Lesser Powers Echo Spell - You can recast your last used spell for 65% it's mana cost with no charge time or cast time. Magic Slash - Fire a wave of energy from your weapon, it has no elements. Best with swords. Uses mana. Rune Words - Enchant a weapon to do 25% more damage as magic damage, but uses mana every attack. Elves Passives Recovery - Stamina and Mana recover somewhat faster Nature's Bond - in general, wild creatures do not attack elves unless attacked first. Even non magical elves strongly resist poison. Lifeline - Elves are more effective at casting healing spells Lesser Powers Vine Call - An elf can used exposed earth to call forth thorny vines or woody ones to bind enemies and block attacks. Throwing seeds at enemies can also work if there is no exposed earth. Sunlight - An elf can produce light in their palms for no mana to light up an area. This can also be used to fire a weak scorching ray (same intensity as mana needle) if no other attacks are available. Can start fires. Friend of Beasts - An elf can magically tame most creatures. When a creature is tamed, the elf may see through the creature's eyes and take control of it. Dwarves Passives Constitution - reduced stamina usage for movement and attacking, especially with heavier weaponry. Better balance, preventing stagger from swinging heavy weapons or blocking such. Well-Acquainted - No armor weight regardless of armor type worn. Clothing also provides some protection, mysteriously Honorary Pact - Health damage is converted into mana (amount is not enough to restore the health damage with any kind of healing magic). As health decreases, effectiveness of powers and passives increase (including non racials, but not magic or attacks). Lesser Powers Requip - Encase and equip one's self with a suit of magical armor and one weapon of choice. Armor and weapon can be repaired with Synthesis for less. Synthesis - repairs breakable gear to full condition and improves it with magic, increasing performance. Unbreakable gear is simply enhanced. Resurgence - Forcefully heal the body, exchanging mana for health and stamina. Cannot be chained. Demi-Humans Passives Strong Physique - increased health regeneration and takes less falling damage Cat's Eye - high perception and accuracy. Able to spot most sneaking enemies either by sight or smell. Adrenaline Rush - movement speed and damage resistance increases as health decreases Lesser Powers Overwhelm - rapidly strike with might or magic. Three very fast attacks each doing less damage in a chain. Drains both mana and stamina. Flow Like Water - Freely convert stamina and mana into each other. Supernatural Reflexes - evade the next attack completely or reduce it to half damage if it cannot miss. Cannot be chained and drains a lot of stamina. Dryads Of note, Dryads are the ancestors of elves, who were born when they mated with humans. All of them are female and they occur by chance within elven families only. Dryads require a male of another race to reproduce and their children will normally be elven hybrids. Unlike their ancestral race, modern Dryads cannot reproduce with each other. The original Dryads have already went extinct as they are completely subsumed within their child race, the elves. Modern Dryads are very valuable as their unique powers can make land prosper. Many landowners and those of high status hope to have one as part of their family. Passives Daughter of the Sun - Healing Spells are much more effective, cleanse negative effects and grant the Dryad a damage shield when she casts them. However, they cost more. Forest's Exalted Child - Gains health from eating anything natural, including poisons (is immune to poisons). Wild Beasts will never attack a Dryad and will come to her aid if she is attacked. Sunlit Beauty - Dryads recover their mana, stamina and health faster the less armor they wear (no bonus if fully covered including head). Basking under the (real) sun doubles the health regeneration. Mother of Nature (Special) - should a Dryad reside for a prolonged period in an area, it is natural for the area to become a good land for cultivation and rearing of livestock. Lesser Powers Sun Call - Dryads can create a miniature sun in their hands which can light up a larger area compared to an elf. This can be used like the continuous scorching ray that an elf can use, or be charged up and thrown to blind an enemy in an area with a blast that also does some damage. Bounty of the Earth - Dryads can summon vines that bear fruit which can be eaten to restore all parameters and sate hunger. They can also use seeds or their own blood as a raw material if no earth is available to call vines. This power can improve the yields of already existing edible plants. Leyline Sanctuary - Dryads can artificially form a well of mana at their location, which increases the regeneration of the Dryad and her allies so long as they are in the area. The Dryad also gains greater magic efficiency. Character Card Guide Main Character Card Name: Race: Gender: Age: Appearance: Equipment (Weapons and Clothes go here too): Magic Origin (determines the core skill): Grimoire Spirit Name: Lesser Power(The three racials + 1): Passives (The three racials + 1): Bio/Background: Grimoire Spirit Card Name: Gender: Appearance: Elemental Alignments: ----- A sample character card as listed below. --- Name: Edmund Copperheart 'The Brass Warlord' Race: Dwarf Gender: Male Age: 20s-30s Appearance: Will work on this xD Equipment (Weapons and Clothes go here too): - Dwarven Sword - Dwarven combat attire - Hooded cloak Magic Origin (determines the core skill): Grimoire Spirit Name: Lesser Power(The three racials + 1): - Requip - Synthesis - Resurgence - Enure: Restore vitality based on how much was missing, and gives minor lifesteal to all attacks for a limited duration Passives (The three racials + 1): - Constitution - Well-acquainted - Honorary Pact - Bleeding Edge: Low health/vitality targets damaged by Edmund suffer additional bleeding damage overtime. Bio/Background: A former notable soldier of the Dwarven military, the Dwarf known as Edmund was expelled from his country after his methods against his enemies gradually became too brutal and destructive even for military standards. Now a freelance mercenary, he lends his blade to anyone who can pay his modest fee. ----- Name: Ishteen Gender: Male Appearance: His appearance is akin to a fully-armored angel, with brass-colored armor and golden filigrees. The face of the Grimoire Spirit is always hidden under their helm. Elemental Alignments: Fire, Air, Lightning (Electricity) Concerning Elemental alignments, you can mix your own formula by your preferences. Another example of a elemental combo is Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Category:Blog posts